Gebruikersblog:Nicolas Rodriguez/Update:Trade En Drop Wisselen
U weet, uit-en nieuwsberichten van deze week Development Diary, van real-world trading en het gevaar oplevert voor de op RuneScape. Om dit voor eens en altijd, we zijn tweaken wat er gebeurt als je erbij neervalt items, het bijwerken van de handel-systeem om u te waarschuwen over de onevenwichtige handel en het plannen van een definitieve aanpassing van het systeem voor de handel, in de eerste week van januari. Wij raden u aan om deze week te lezen voordat Development Diary deze newspost, zodat u zich volledig kunt begrijpen waarom hebben we deze essentiële wijzigingen aangebracht. Ongebalanceerd Handel: Voor het verwijderen van real-world trading van RuneScape, we moeten ophouden met het goud verkopers 'vermogen om te functioneren. Wij zijn van mening dat de beste en enige manier om dit te doen zal zijn om onevenwichtige handel te stoppen. Wij zijn van mening een onevenwichtige handel een die niet gelijkwaardig is, met een handelaar die items die zijn veel waardevoller dan die welke zij weggeven worden. Bijvoorbeeld, een feestmuts ingeruild voor een emmer is heel duidelijk een onevenwichtige handel. Voor een handel te worden 'evenwichtig', de totale waarde van de items die worden gegeven moet binnen 3.000 gp van de items die worden ontvangen. Bijvoorbeeld, je zou worden toegestaan om een item ter waarde van 15.000 gp ruilen voor een item ter waarde van 17.000 gp (omdat het verschil minder dan 3.000 gp). U zal worden beperkt tot een 3.000 gp winst of verlies elke 15 minuten. We zijn ons bewust dat velen van jullie zal zich willen voorbereiden op deze verandering. Dus in eerste instantie zijn we gewoon gaan voor de handel systeem waarschuwen onevenwichtige handel te maken, maar het zal nog altijd mogelijk dat de handel door te gaan. Dit vermindert eventuele serieus kansen voor Scamming, maar toch geeft u een kans om te wennen aan hoe het werkt, het organiseren van uw items, met de hand terug geleende spullen, en geven kerstcadeautjes. Daarna, in de eerste week van januari zullen we het aanpassen zodat het gewoon niet mogelijk onevenwichtige handel buiten de 3.000 gp te beperken. We zullen u eraan te herinneren wanneer de in januari nadert, zodat u het beste kan worden voorbereid. Voor bepaalde categorieën van de rekening (meestal nieuwe accounts) zijn we in feite de uitvoering van de beperkingen in het handelsverkeer onmiddellijk. Dit laat ons toe om een groot deel van de valsspelen onmiddellijk te stoppen, omdat de meeste van de echte wereld handelaren zijn met behulp van nieuwe accounts vanwege hun eerdere verboden te worden. Voor de overgrote meerderheid van de spelers, de beperkingen in het handelsverkeer in werking treden in de eerste week van januari. Wij willen u graag verzekeren dat we van plan om een bloeiende handel in player-economie te houden. We zijn zeker niet van plan om de handel te verwijderen uit het spel! Het is alleen zeer onevenwichtig trades die zullen worden beïnvloed. U zal niet worden gedwongen om de Grand Exchange te gebruiken om ofwel de handel, hoewel dat blijft een prachtig middel van kopen of te verkopen van uw producten. De 3.000 gp regel betekent dat je nog steeds kunnen elkaar helpen door het aanbieden van goedkopere artikelen gratis. We zijn zeker niet van plan om u stopt met het geven van een hengel of een drankje om antipoison wie dat nodig heeft, of zelfs het aanbieden van opgepompt bedragen voor artikelen die u wilt in een haast binnen de 3.000 gp limiet. Dit moet niet al te veel invloed van legitieme spelers, zoals de bedoeling is om ervoor te zorgen dat er geen reden is om aan de behoefte tot een onevenwichtige handel (meer over hebben hoe we hebben geprobeerd om dit te waarborgen hieronder). Het stopt de real-world traders dood, want er is geen manier kunnen ze de levering van gekochte goud te maken / items meer. Ons doel is om goud te verkopen zo moeilijk dat goud verkopers en boeren worden gedwongen om voor altijd te verlaten RuneScape. Voor meer informatie over de handel uit balans, leest u het Knowledge Base-artikel. Covert Trades: Alle real-world handelaar zal reageren op de verwijdering van onevenwichtige handel door het onderzoeken van manieren omheen. Zij zullen op zoek zijn naar alternatieve manieren om de handel in goud, met uitzondering overdracht. Wij zijn een stap vooruit, echter, en zijn al onderzocht op alle mogelijke manieren voor ze te doen en gewijzigd hen de afgelopen maanden. We hebben al eerder aangepast in de Duel Arena, zaal voor feesten, winkels, enz. om te voorkomen dat ze worden gebruikt om heimelijk om gekochte goud. Een manier om heimelijk de overdracht van goud is nog niet genoemd, en we hebben het deze maand behandeld. Door het verwijderen van een object - door de dood of gewoon terzijde is geschoven - een real-world handelaar was in staat om een onevenwichtige handel te maken. Voor het verwijderen van onevenwichtige handel om succesvol te zijn moeten we daarom veranderen de manier waarop de speler-items daalde het werk. Afgedankt item wijzigen Een manier om het op te lossen zou zijn om alle afgedankte voorwerpen onzichtbaar is voor andere spelers. Immers, een real-world handelaar zou het moeilijk vinden om een andere speler een stapel van goud als hun klant kon het niet zien, laat staan pick it up! We hebben niet helemaal dat ver gegaan. In plaats daarvan hebben we besloten om alleen het zichtbare te beperken bedrag. Als u items weggooien door ze te laten vallen op de vloer, zullen zij pas zichtbaar voor andere spelers als hun marktwaarde lager is dan 3.000 munten. Items met een marktwaarde van minder dan zal dit zichtbaar voor andere spelers worden na een vertraging (zoals vroeger) - tenzij je al hebt je limiet bereikt van 3.000 munten ter waarde van alles op de vloer in een periode van 15 minuten. Dit belet niet dat u van de teruggooi van ongewenste voorwerpen of plukken ze weer; de verandering alleen beperkt de mogelijkheden van andere spelers om uw verwijderde items te bekijken. Er zijn geen beperkingen aan hoeveel items die u kunt laten vallen en hoeveel van hen zijn zichtbaar voor jou - dit is alleen een verandering in de manier waarop uw verwijderde items verschijnen aan andere spelers. Items Dropped op Death Veranderingen Om dezelfde redenen als hierboven vermeld, hebben we wijzigingen aangebracht in de manier waarop items worden gedropt op de dood. Als je sterft, (tenzij in de Bounty Hunter gebied - hierover later meer), verlaat u een tijdelijk grafmonument achter. Hoewel de grafsteen blijft, zal uw gedaald items niet despawn, zodat u een beetje tijd om terug te lopen en verzamel ze. Andere spelers zullen niet in staat om te zien of items te nemen van je grafsteen. Uw vrienden kunnen je grafsteen te maken blijven langer, ofwel door reparatie wanneer het begint af te brokkelen, of door expending Gebed punten om het te zegenen. Uw stenen gehandhaafd kan worden op deze manier tot een maximum van een uur. Dit geeft je meer tijd om terug te keren en de pick-up uit waar je was gebleven. Lees het Knowledge Base-artikel om meer te weten over grafstenen en hoe aan een verscheidenheid van soorten grafsteen te kopen. Vorige updates: Zoals eerder vermeld, hebben we al een aantal updates uitgebracht die de weg hebben vrijgemaakt voor deze verandering. We hebben het echt geprobeerd, echt moeilijk om ervoor te zorgen dat voor alles beïnvloed door veranderingen van deze week, hebben we een vervanging, mits middel van hetzelfde te doen, dat is minstens zo goed. Op de linkerkant van de onderstaande tabel ziet u de activiteiten die getroffen zijn door updates van deze week. Aan de rechterkant, laten we deze recente updates die u in staat te blijven uitvoeren die activiteit valsspelers en toch nog alle soorten gameplay je leuk vindt. Het vergt alleen een beetje creatief denken! Categorie:Updates Categorie:Over runescape Categorie:Updates: Trade and Drops changes Categorie:runescape Categorie:Blog posts